


Earpy New Year

by AFY2018



Series: WynHaught [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!P Wynonna, NSFW, New Year's Eve, New Years, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: “A new year kiss turns into s*x.. likely their first time? G!p Wynonna…” ~RennyWilson
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: WynHaught [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Earpy New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



“Shots shots sho-sho-sho-shots, Shots shots sho-sho-sho-shots, Shots shots sho-sho-sho-shots! Everybody! Sho-”

“Shut up and hand them out!” Nicole commanded the older Earp sister.

“Damn, I thought I’d lighten the mood,” she chuckled, platter in hand as she went around the parlor and dining rooms. “I feel like I’m at a wake, not mine, obviously. Take the red one.”

“Thank you.” Haught slipped the jello shot over, slapping the back until it stuck to the lid. “You know, if you cool them upsidedown, it makes it easier to get out?”

“I like my way better. Okay, everyone ready?”

“Wait, hold on!” Chrissy called out.

“We’re leavin’ you behind in 3… 2… 1!”

They collectively took their shots, Nicole licking from the lid while Wynonna messily lapped the remaining jello from the sides of the cup, wiping the corner of her mouth in victory.

“Disgusting.”

Earp shrugged with a teasing grin as she went back to her previous drink. “I haven’t had any complaints yet?”

Nicole just rolled her eyes before glancing back at the clock. “Do you have any left for midnight?”

“Of course! I made like fifty of these.”

“For leftovers tomorrow?”

“Oh yeah!”

“Cool,” she commented on her way through the other guests to the drinks. “Hey, who took the last Blue Ribbon?”

“Too slow!”

“I had dibs, also, I brought that stuff!” She chased Wynonna around the base floor then into her room, where she leaped over her bed.

“Oh god, I’m gonna set this down to cool off,” Earp noted as she placed the beer on her dresser. “Come on, let it go, Haught. I’ll get you a new pack tomorrow, think of it as my new years’ gift to you.”

“I’ll hold you to that. Can I at least get a sip before you get all of your germs on it?” Nicole asked, taking a few steps around the bed.

“No, you’re just going to run off with it,” she explained with one foot on the mattress.

“Fine, I’ll meet you out there for the countdown.”

Wynonna cracked open the bottle, the beer instantly spouting out of the top. “What the hell!”

“Ha!”

“This is a good shirt?!”

Nicole continued to chuckle, only quieting when she was her friend’s fallen face. “Here,” she began and handed her her jacket. “Take it, I’ll just stay inside.”

“I don’t need it, thank you.”

“We are currently T minus sixty seconds until the new year, so here you go.”

“Fine, thanks,” Wynonna nodded. “Here, you can have your cold brew baby.”

Nicole took her beer back and followed her friend out to pass out the remaining jello shots. With ten seconds left, they simultaneously watched the Earp’s clock and the TV’s countdown. The Black Badge crew stood at the front of the room, Waverly at Rosita’s side while Doc had screwed around enough to be caught in the back of the room.

“... 3… 2… 1!” they collectively counted. “Happy New Year!”

Xavier cracked the champagne out of the window and poured the bubbling liquor into every glass he was handed. Wynnona took her jello shot with her friends, then pecked her cop girl on the lips.

“Hello 2018!” she whooped.

“I like 20-gayteen more,” Nicole murmured into her drink.

“Just be glad you had the opportunity to kiss me at the start of the year,”

Nicole rolled her eyes and pecked her again. “There now I’ve tied you over for St. Patty’s day.”

“Are you Irish?”

“I’m a ginger, isn’t that good enough?”

“Are you sure you aren’t a titian trickster?” she inquired, peering at her roots.

“I am sure,” Nicole huffed as she swatted her hands away.

“As sure as the carpet matches the drapes?” Wynonna prodded. Nicole shook her head, covering her face with the bottle. “Come on, it’s just a joke.”

They glanced at one another before the younger Earp sister interrupted their unnecessarily intense staredown.

“Hey, Rosita’s staying over, is it okay if she uses Willa’s room… are you two okay?”

“Yeah,” Wynonna assured her, pushing Haught away by her face. “She’s good to stay there, and you don’t have to keep asking. It’s next to your room? Hey, can you start collecting the jello cups?”

“Please tell me you’re not going to reuse them?”

“Wait, you reuse the cups?” Nicole cut in. “Wynonna?”

“I clean it up,” she defended. “Okay, stop judging, can you collect them and dump them in the sink?”

“I think I’m just going to dump them.”

“If you do that then I’m going to make you travel all over the ghost river triangle to find those exact five-ounce cups.”

“... Fine.”

Once her sister had left, she turned back to Nicole. “Okay, anyway, back to our moment, or would you like to walk away?”

She rolled her eyes with a scoff and nodded. “Why not? I’m not planning on driving after this.”

“Tight, let me just…” Wynonna turned up the stereo.

“Oh, wait, what do you have in mind?”

“I thought you wanted… wait, am I picking up the wrong vibes?”

“I don’t know. What vibes am I putting off?”

“Mm, that you liked the kiss?”

“Oh, I did, I just thought it was a one-off kind of thing?”

“It doesn’t have to be?”

Nicole stared off into blank space as she considered her offer. With another swig of beer, she shrugged and followed her to her room. They regarded one another once the door had been closed and locked behind them.

“Um, so what was it exactly that you had in mind?”

“I’m not sure? Whatever you’re comfortable with?” Wynonna nervously blathered. “You know what, this was a mistake. I don’t want to pressure you-”

Nicole swiftly pulled her into a brief but silencing kiss. Earp reveled at her audacious action, then kissed her again. 

“Hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to?” She offered.

“Fuck that, Ginger Spice.”

Wynonna rested her hands on her friend’s clavicles to balance herself when their lips connected again. She slid them down to Nicole’s palm before pulling away to kiss the back of her hand. They gazed at one another for a long moment before finally giving in to one another.

Earp let her jacket drop to the floor, before sliding her hand just beneath her partner’s grey Purgatory PD jumper. Her fingers gently scratched at the hem of her jeans, feeling Nicole’s warm skin flutter at her chilled touch.

Nicole lifted Wynonna up and wrapped her thighs around her core before dropping her on the bed. Quickly tugged back in, Haught narrowly collapsed on top of her, catching herself meer centimeters from each other.

Earp closed the gap and tugged open her belt, peeling off Nicole’s pants and underwear before making quick work of her own clothes.

“Damn, does Purgatory PD have a secret weight room?” Wynonna complimented with a daring caress of her obliques.

Nicole shivered under her touch and kissed her again. “Maybe I’ll show you someday.”

“I’m an amazing spotter,” she teased back.

Nicole chuckled against her lips then swiped her tongue to part them. She instantly choked back a groan at Wynonna’s hand as she aggressively slapped her hand around her throat. It all happened in a second as Haught found herself flat on her back gazing up at the Earp heir.

“Holy shitballs,” she breathed.

Wynonna winked at her then connected again while she tried to sneakily kick off her clothes. She glanced between their bodies a devious smile on her lips.

“What is it?” Nicole prodded.

“You’re either very dedicated to the act or you were telling the truth, Ginger Minj.”

Nicole pulled her partner’s hand between her legs. Smirking at her transfixed gaze, she joked, “My my, is Wynonna Earp finally at a loss for words.”

She didn’t answer, only shook her head, and then leaned down to kiss her again. Earp pushed her first and middle fingers into her slick slit. The music was now drowned out by their movement and desperate breaths as Wynonna pumped her fingers in and out of her. Nicole relaxed her neck, letting her chin tip up in light ecstasy.

Wynonna soon slid her length into her to replace her fingers, earning a hushed but never the less enthralling moan. Nicole gritted her teeth and ground down against her hips.

“Oh my god,” she hissed.

They gripped tightly onto one another, nails leaving light marks or deep gashes. Wynonna pulled out and hooked her heels around Nicole’s calves, spinning to flip her onto her stomach. Nicole caught herself, but let go when she felt Earp push into her again.

“What the fuck?” she moaned.

“Don’t like my moves?” Wynonna retorted by her ear.

Nicole buried her face in the sheets and balled her fists at every harsh but sure movement of their hips. She desperately reached back to catch Wynonna’s hand, squeezing enough to turn their fingers white.

Earp pushed her fist down into the mattress for support as she pumped harder and harder into her. She felt Nicole tighten and pulse around her as her wetness dripped out. 

Her heart pounded to the EDM her sister must have put on. She moved her hands to Nicole’s shoulder and pulled her into her hips, eliciting breathless moans and gasps.

“Fuck fuck,” she heard her mumble into the sheets. Nicole gripped onto the headboard as she came.

Wynonna felt her gut tighten at the scene, the energy rush from her groin and sending a buzzing elation to her head until she felt that familiar release flood out.

She slowly pulled out after a few more thrust and laid down next to her.

“Did you really wait until New Years' to make a move?”

“Yes, I did,” she stated matter-of-factly. “And I’d say it was well worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all have a happy new year and a better tomorrow! Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed what you read!


End file.
